sleep with me
by EpimetheusUnbound
Summary: America just wants to sleep with Canada and Mexico. Why can't he get them to see what a great idea this is? America/multi, Canada/multi, Mexico/multi
1. Chapter 1

.

wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Canada

America felt this yearning to sleep between Canada and Mexico. They were both his half-brothers, and he used to sleep between them when they were little. Mexico's father was Spain, Canada's parents were England and France. I wonder how that works with both France and England being male. Okay, eww, did not want the picture of England giving birth with France trying to help deliver. Ughh, get that image out of my head!

We used to sleep together when we were little, but then Canada had a hissy fit and wanted his own room. He'd complained that I snored. I probably shouldn't have punched him. I still can't believe that my sweet little brother punched me back.

Mexico was very emotional and very tsundere. He blames me for all of his problems, but he keeps coming into my house. I wish he would call or something instead of just coming in. Speaking of which, there's noise coming from the kitchen. I've changed the lock recently too, but no matter how many times I change the lock, Mexico keeps getting a copy of the new key. I wonder if Canada's giving him a copy. Maybe I should stop giving the new keys to Canada, yeah right, like I could ever do that.

Yeah, I do want to sleep between Mexico and Canada, but I still wish Mexico would call first. When did they grow apart, it feels so lonely without them. I just want to feel Canada's warmth pressed against me as I envelope Mexico in my arms. There also wouldn't be any need for pajamas, we're not children anymore. We're not children so there's really no need for us to wear clothes when we sleep. Plus we're brothers, well, half-brothers, so it's okay for us to be naked in bed together.

America called Canada and tried to explain this to him. Canada hung up. Mexico was cooking eggs. "Maybe I don't want eggs." America grumps.

"Hung up on you did he? Well you can't be surprised with a request like that."

"Why not? It's a brilliant idea. We used to sleep together and since NAFTA, we might as well all sleep together again."

"We never used to sleep together naked. Plus it's not the same and you know it. Si quieres follar Canada you should try a little romance first. How can he take you seriously when you tell him you just want him naked in bed?" (If you want to fuck…)

"It's not about fucking." Mexico looks doubtful, "Well, it's not only about fucking. And it's not just him, I want you there as well."

"Nice to feel included, el cabrón." (bastard)

"Hey, are those eggs ready?"

"I thought you said you didn't want any."

"Are you shitting me? It's not breakfast without eggs."

Mexico divides the eggs between two plates and hands one of the plates to America. They eat in awkward silence for awhile. America's kinda hesitant to say anything, because everything he says pisses Mexico off. Mexico's brown eyes look thoughtful as he pauses in his eating. "Do you really want me in your bed?"

"Well, I would, if I wasn't worried that you would stab me while I slept."

"Even if I did, you'd just recover."

"You see, it's that attitude that makes me feel insecure."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping naked with you America. I wouldn't mind moving in here and sleeping with you every night." Mexico purrs into America's ear, having made his way around the small table.

"Get out, you're making me uncomfortable again."

"Cállate and finish your breakfast." (shut up)

"You never talk to Canada like that."

"I do, just not in front of you."

"Oh. So you think I should, like, ask Canada out on a date or somethin'?"

"It might be better than calling him and telling him to get his naked culo into your bed." (ass)

"God I love his naked culo." Mexico gives America an exasperated look. "Fine, I'll try calling him again."

"Canada!"

"What is it America?"

"Call me bubba, like you used to."

"I never called you bubba. If that's all, I'm hanging up."

"No, Canada, I want you to go on a date with me."

"My calendar's pretty busy. Look, if this is about IPR…"

"No, no, but you should work on that. I want you to go on a romantic date with me. Oh, and Mexico."

"Dates are usually done as couples. Anyway, I'm seeing someone."

"What? No way. Who?" America's heart fell to the floor.

"Cuba."

"What, that dick?"

"I thought you were getting along better with him."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I would let him bend me over."

"America I don't… you know what, never mind…just…goodbye." and Canada hung up the phone.

"That sucks, did you know he was fucking Cuba?"

"Well, I knew that they fucked, but I didn't think it was serious."

America makes another call, this time to his contact in Washington.

"Hey, I need you to issue an invitation for Cuba to come spend the week with me here at my house."

"Yeah, the entire week. Look, I don't care if he's busy, he can work from here."

"I know that, just make it happen. You know, closer ties and what not." America hangs up. "Hey, Mexico, how would you feel about a threesome with Cuba?"

wiki/Cuba%E2%80%93Mexico_relations

"Well, we have been getting along better, but I don't think he'd go for it if he's with Canada."

oooOooo

Cuba arrives at the airport, America and Mexico are both there to pick him up.

"I see you're still America's grilla." (whore)

"Chinga tu madre!" (go fuck your mother)

"Hey, chillax. Anyway, don't you both have the same mother?"

"Hello America." Cuba shakes America's hand, rather formally. America grasps Cuba's elbow and wears a warm smile while he shakes Cuba's hand. He really wanted to go in for a hug, but he guessed it was too soon for that. America grabbed the luggage, because that's what heroes do and escorted Cuba to his

story/money/cars/2015/01/06/pickups-best-selling-vehicles-2014/21334373/

Ford pickup. It had a back seat, which Mexico got stuck in on the ride home. "Why do I have to sit in the back?"

"Because Cuba's a guest."

"I'm a fucking guest too."

Fortunately, the drive wasn't that long, at least, not at the speeds America drove.

Once America got Cuba settled into a bedroom they all just chill on the sofa. America gets up and heads for the kitchen, "Hey, anyone want anything? I have sweet tea." They both take him up on his offer.

"Listen, I know that we're trying to get along better, but was there a reason you wanted me to spend the week?"

"Nothing particular, I just wanted this chance to become better friends."

"We're not friends."

They spend the first three days doing various touristy things. They visit the Parthenon and sun city, go rafting, etcetera.

Everyday they'd come back flushed with the excitement of everything they'd done. When they arrived back home on the third day they were laughing and talking about the day's events. All of a sudden the three of them went quiet right inside of America's living room. It was like an electric current had gone through them. Cuba broke the intense look that the three of them shared. "Hey, do you wanna go drinkin'?"

America walks up to Cuba, grabbing Cuba's left hand with his own as Cuba had turned back to the door. America's hand was warm around his and his breathing picked up. America's right arm slid around his waist, pulling him flush against America. Cuba turned around in America's embrace to look up at the taller nation.

Mexico's hands grabbed Cuba's hips and then followed the line of his pants, until he too was embracing Cuba. The protests that he had been about to make were silenced, though whether by Mexico's hands or America's mouth on his own, it would be hard to say.

The three made short work of stripping their clothes and by some silent consensus they headed toward America's bedroom. Though that may have just been Cuba following that fine American ass.

Cuba was about the same height and build as England, which held a warped sort of appeal for America. America was in front of Cuba, Mexico behind, as they both caressed and kissed his body. America started to work Cuba's member toward hardness, when Cuba expressed his desires, "Suck me off. I want you bowed down before me sucking me off." America grins at that as he sinks his head down to engage Cuba's cock. America wiggles his tongue and moans over Cuba's cock as Mexico starts to prep Cuba's ass.

"Hijo de puta!" (Son of a B) Cuba hisses as Mexico's fingers enter him. Oh god between America and Mexico working him… America's hands working his thighs as he sucks Cuba off, while Mexico peppered his back with kisses, avoiding his loosed curls that hung halfway down his back, while prepping him with lube.

Cuba pulled out and came on America's face; he'd wanted to do that. Then America pulled Cuba's mouth into a kiss, while Mexico helped impale him on America's old glory. Cuba's legs were slung over America's arms, while America's hands had a firm grasp on Cuba's ass.

Mexico started to prod Cuba's ass with his fingers again, but Cuba shook his head no. "Only one." he managed to gasp out. Mexico withdrew his fingers and contented himself with creating friction against Cuba's back as his hands ceaselessly traveled over Cuba's body.

Once they were all spent, America was antsy. Mexico and Cuba kicked him out of the bed, telling him to go take a shower or something, while they cuddled. "Won't America let you penetrate?" Cuba idly asks.

"He says he's sick of bottoming. Says that whenever someone wants him to bottom it's for their own pleasure and not his."

oooOooo

Canada had received a video feed from America. It read, "To: Canada, with love" Canada cried. How could Cuba do this to him? Why was that bastard America doing this to him? America finds out that he's dating Cuba and the first thing he does is fuck Cuba. A very willing Cuba. And why was Mexico there?

For some reason the states tended to be very sexual. Still, Cuba could have exercised a little self-control. Even if he was going to cheat, did it have to be with his brother?

When Cuba got back home Canada wasn't there. What was there was a note from a very irate Canada and a heart broken Cuba. That sick fuck, America! It was a fucking setup! I should have known it was a fucking setup. Cuba tried calling, texting, and anything else to get in touch with Canada, to no avail. He even travelled to Canada's house. He waited outside Canada's door until Canada had to come out. Canada was mad as fuck and thoroughly cussed Cuba out before slamming the door in Cuba's face.

Canada had been unburdening himself on England since the incident. After cussing out Cuba on his doorstep, he once again called England to unload his heartbreak. "I'm coming there." England said.

England flew to Canada to help him over his heartbreak. Canada appreciated the company and after about a month, he really started to feel better.

Word had gotten out and there was a lot of anger directed at America over his treatment of Canada, but America laughed it off, he was used to their ire. Mexico and Cuba took it harder, because they were unused to receiving so much attention. The next time Cuba ran into America at their negotiations, he thoroughly cussed America out. America stood there, merely waiting for Cuba to finish.

"Cuba, mi amigo, …"

"I'm not your fucking amigo!"

"Cuba, I'm going to take you off the state sponsors of terrorism list, so let's drop this."

Cuba hesitated and looked into America's eyes, trying to see the truth of the statement. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I still hate you."

"Don't be that way."

"Whatever." and Cuba sighed, deciding to let it go. Because states were more important than lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada, in tears, called England.

"Who is this?" It was 20:47 in Canada.

"Canada."

"Who?" England asks blearily. He was having trouble hearing the person whispering on the other end of the line. It didn't help that he had been awoken from a very sound sleep. Not a drunken stupor, just a very sound sleep.

"Canada."

"Oh, pet, what's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour?" England knew something was wrong. America either didn't know or didn't care about the time difference, but Canada had always been more considerate.

"It's that bastard America." England was shocked, that line had been spoken at quite a normal level, which was a shout for Canada.

England sighed, he knew how difficult America could be. "What the idiot do now?"

"He fucked my boyfriend. On camera. He uploaded it to a media sharing site so that I could see it."

England was shocked, this wasn't about being thick or insensitive, this was … well … malevolent. "Canada, I don't understand, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I think he just enjoys making me miserable."

oooOooo

England's flight landed and he looked around the terminal for the person who was supposed to pick him up. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Canada was in front of him; Canada's left hand was holding a sign that read "England."

"Oh, hello lad, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. He gave Canada a friendly hug. The lad's eyes were rimmed with red.

Over the next two weeks Canada played host, showing England around. They went to a lot of touristy places. Sometimes they just wandered around shops. It didn't really matter what they were doing, because Canada was distracted. He was an impeccable host, but England could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

They had spent one whole day at a bookstore, something that would have been impossible with America. They were now sitting in Canada's living room, reading in companionable silence, again, something that would have been impossible with America.

England lowers his book, thinking about Canada. After a bit a light blush dusts Canada's face as he lowers his book and looks at England.

"What is it, pet?" England asks.

"You've been staring at me."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, I don't see much of myself in you." Canada just blinks, puzzled. "It's just that I raised you and you were a part of me for a long time. I just thought it would show more. I thought you'd be more like me, but I just don't see it."

"What are you talking about? I'm more like you than I am like America. We both have parliamentary systems. We both speak English. We both don't like weapons, whether it be guns or nukes."

"You're talking about our states, but I'm talking about you, as a person." Canada still looked puzzled. "It just that your hair is so much like France's. Your eyes are also blue, like France's and your brother's. I don't know where you get your height from. Your eyebrows, well, they're certainly not like mine. To look at us, you would not guess that we were father and son."

"I guess I don't see why it matters. It's just looks; I got other things from you. We both tend to be quiet and somewhat solitary, whereas France and my brother are both boisterous and very much the center of things."

"That's not really true either. Your silence is like France's. Sure he is often loud and in the center of things, but he does sometimes withdraw. His eyes grow distant. There's this peaceful and melancholic air about him. His silences are somehow romantic. Mine are broody and gloomy, but France always seems, somehow, more accepting of life. You're the same, you seem so much more a part of and at peace with the world than I ever am. Alfred's more like me, with stormy resentful silences, as if we've been betrayed by the world and there's nothing we can do."

Canada looks at his former kidnapper, his former guardian and he's not sure that he agrees, because there is something sweet and warm in some of England's silences. He's not always gloomy, sometimes he just looks lost. Canada tentatively reaches out a hand and caresses the line of England's jaw. England was comfort and home.

England takes Canada's hand down from his face and kisses the back of it in a very gentlemanly manner. He then heads to the guest room that he's staying. "Night, pet. Don't stay up to late reading."

"I won't. Night." Well, it's not surprising if England isn't interested in him that way.

oooOooo

"Jesus fucking Christ. It is bloody cold."

Canada pauses turning back to look at his friend, "England, you agreed to go hiking. You also knew how cold it is, plus it's not really that cold, it's 4⁰ Celsius. It's spring; you're lucky that you're not here in winter."

"Yeah, I feel really lucky." England mutters as he slips on the trail for the umpteenth time.

Killarney is a beautiful park and Canada had really hoped that England would enjoy it more. He wanted England to appreciate his beauty. That is, Canada's beauty. The natural beauty that is Canada. No, that sounds wrong no matter how you put it. "But don't you find this place beautiful?"

"I'd find it more beautiful if it weren't so muddy." England notices Canada's face fall, "Sorry lad, it's just been a while since I've been hiking. It's a really a lovely park."

When they get back to the house, England takes a hot shower and then sits on the sofa with a hot cuppa. Canada eyes him; England's wearing a full housecoat, flannel pajamas, and a night cap. He looks absolutely adorable.

"You're staring again."

"Is that really such a bad thing." Canada says as he takes a seat on the sofa, next to England.

England turns those brilliant emeralds on Canada, "I guess not."

Canada places his left hand gently on England's jaw and draws him into a kiss. England accepts the kiss, but then pulls away, "I don't want to be just a rebound. If we're going to get involved, I want it to really mean something."

Canada nods his understanding, "I've looked up to you for a long time. I've loved you for a long time. There were even times, before I got involved with Cuba, that I was in love with you. It's not just a rebound."

England blushed, right to the tips of his ears and they followed days of merriment with nights of gentle kisses and desperate hands. Canada usually topped and he enjoyed the slight frame of England, which was not dissimilar to Cuba. He also enjoyed how amazingly flexible England turned out to be.

England was sitting in an upright winged chair, reading his book when he entered. A slender finger followed the line of England's jaw, turning his head to look into assertive blue eyes. A tender kiss was placed on his lips, deepening to a demand. England laid his book aside, he hadn't really been concentrating anyway. He followed the tall blond up the stairs and to the shared bedroom. They disrobed without ceremony.

England was laid out flat on the bed while Canada stood by the edge of the bed. "It's a beautiful view." England started flushing furiously at Canada's gentle words. England was holding his legs back, his ass angled toward Canada. Canada grabbed some maple flavored lube and generously applied it to his hand, before probing England's entrance with a single digit. Canada gently eased his finger into England, making slight movements in and out.

He stroked himself to erection while prepping England. Then, standing next to the bed, he guided his member into the prone England. Oh what a sight, to see those emeralds sharp with lust. Canada applied his hands to the underside of England's thighs. His hands traveled to England's balls and cock, stroking and rubbing small circles.

It was difficult maintaining a long distance relationship. They both had responsibilities at their home states. However, they were both willing to work at it and there was a lot that they could get done, that didn't necessarily require their physical presence. They were making it work and England was so glad.

It was nearing the end of a month long stay at Canada's when England once again was sitting in a winged chair, reading a book. Well not so much reading as just holding the book as he brooded. A tall blond approached him and used that slender finger to lead his mouth into a kiss. He loved Canada, he really did. This time there was less patience as England was scooped up by those arms and carried to the shared bedroom.

They disrobed without ceremony and assumed the same positions. This time a hand playfully grabbed England's ankle and guided it to the cupid bow mouth of the taller man. The hand slid from England's ankle, down his calf and to his thigh. God the lad really knew how to turn England on.

Canada had smiled at the text from England, bidding him to be home at a certain time. He entered his house and headed toward their bedroom. He heard sounds from the room; was England watching porn? Canada entered the room to see his brother and England fucking in the same position that Canada often used with England.

America paused slightly and then continued on with even more passion. England looked into America's eyes, but America was not looking at him. Mexico noticed England's gaze shift and tried to distract him, but too late. England shuffled out of Mexico's and America's grasp. A livid Canada was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Mexico looked a little uneasy, maybe he shouldn't have gone along with America. Well, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Get out!" Canada shrieked, and I mean actually shrieked.

"Hurry up and get dressed and get out, the lot of you!"

England scrambled to comply and so did Mexico. America looked put out.

Pppppp

"America! Leave! Now!"

America, lust in his eyes, observed his brother. He lazily stroked his member as he talked to Canada. "Canada, brother, lie with me."

The dam burst and Canada started crying, "You bastard! You've fucked both my lovers! Why the fuck would I have anything to do with you?"

"Because they weren't good enough for you. You knew they weren't right for you. You know that you belong with me and Mexico, that the three of us belong together."

"I can't believe that you even got England to tell you about our sex positions."

"I didn't. He didn't."

"What?"

"Well, I've had surveillance placed throughout your house ever since I found out that you had be boning Cuba."

"You sick bastard, you have cameras put up in my home."

"Yeah, it's set to send live feed directly to me."

"You..you.. you'll give me that footage right now."

"Sure, I'll be happy zap you a copy. We can watch it together."

"I don't want a copy. I want all of the footage and I want these cameras removed, and I want you out of my life. Our countries may have relations, but you and I are through."

America's eyes darkened with rage and possessiveness, but then cleared. "Canada, why don't you see it? Why don't you see how perfect we are together?"

"You've ruined my life. Twice. Get out. Now!"

"Fine," America huffed. He headed for the bathroom and took a shower. Then he grabbed some of Canada's clothes to wear and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Section 3; don't own hetalia

Part 3 begin

The Dominican Republic could see that Canada needed a confessor. The Dominican Republic had a soft spot for Canada and he couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested, but Canada didn't need another lover. Lovers, however true their love is, have a vested interest.

Even friends have an emotional investment and needs. What Canada needed was not a lover, not even a friend. What he needed was a confessor. Thus, when Canada unburdened himself upon the Dominican Republic, the Dominican Republic just listened.

"Am I just not loveable? Am I not enough? Why do they all betray me?" Canada had long broken down in tears, but seemed to have an inexhaustible supply.

"Have you tried finding fulfillment through other aspects of your life?"

"What do you mean?"

Dominican Republic was thoughtful, "It seems to me that you're investing the entirety of your happiness on romantic relationships. Maybe you should give romance a break and explore other avenues of fulfillment.

2013/06/27/canadas-changing-religious-landscape/

countries/dominican-republic#/?affiliations_religion_id=0&amp;affiliations_year=2010®ion_name=All%20Countries&amp;restrictions_year=2013

You can seek spiritual fulfillment, more importantly you can seek fulfillment by volunteering. When you volunteer you join a group of people to make a positive difference. I think that what you may need is the sense of community that church and volunteering engenders."

"That's your advice? Go to church."

"My advice is that you should look for fulfillment in other aspects of life. I think that you expect these romantic involvements to provide you with completion. I think it would be better if you were already complete before entering into these kinds of relationships."

"I guess. Maybe I am too needy, too dependent; I don't know. Maybe I just expect too much."

"I don't think that you expect too much, but that you expect the wrong things. Fulfillment comes from god. Belonging comes from community involvement. Someone who loves you will not cheat on you. However, you should not burden them with the responsibility of being your whole world. A true partner is not the path, but someone who will walk the path with you."

"I guess I get what you're saying. Thanks for listening to me whine."

"You were hurting; how could I ignore that? I can only offer advice, I hope you find your answers."

Canada wiped his eyes with one of the supply of tissues. "Thank you, Dominican Republic."

"Hey, you do better and take care, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." With that Canada left.

The Dominican Republic sighed. No, Canada didn't need a lover or a friend, he needed sanctuary. It was too bad really, because Dominican Republic felt that a deeper relationship with Canada might be a good thing.

Oo0oo0oo0 A few days later…

"I didn't have sex with him…America." Dominican Republic could feel the presence standing behind him and he knew who it was.

"I know that, Dominican Republic."

"Mexico, why are you going along with this?" Dominican Republic's flighty hair became even messier as the breeze picked up.

Mexico slunk out of the shadows to stand beside America. "America and I have very close ties, especially under NAFTA. We're practically married."

"I don't believe there's any provisions in NAFTA that requires you to join America in ruining Canada's love life."

"You probably just missed reading that part." America threw in with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Dominican Republic asked, looking pointedly at America. "I'm not going to tell you what Canada and I were talking about."

"You don't have to, he already knows."

"Mexico, dude, don't tell him that."

"What? How does he know?"

"He has your house wired."

America cringed, looking at Mexico's sable hair and chestnut eyes. How could someone that gorgeous betray him? "Why'd you have to go and tell him that?"

Mexico just shrugged in disinterest. Dominican Republic looked aggrieved, "Get your electronic surveillance equipment out of my house. Why are you even keeping me under surveillance?"

"It's a policy for the CIA to keep an eye on all possible threats to US national security." "He thought that you would bone Canada." America and Mexico said concurrently. America gave Mexico a disgruntled look, "I thought your loyalties were with me." Mexico just smirked at America.

America looked thoughtfully at the Dominican Republic, "Why didn't you fuck him? He probably would have let you. I know you wanted to."

"He doesn't need someone else trying to get into his pants. He needs to find meaning through other activities."

"What, you mean god and charity work?"

"There are worse ways to live life."

"What he means is that he's glad you didn't fuck Canada."

America frowns at Mexico, "I glad that you cared enough prioritize Canada's needs over your desires."

"Why are you doing this to him? Why can't you just let him be happy?"

America drops even the hint of a smile, "Because he belongs to me." With that America leaves, but Mexico lingers.

"He's crazy; how can you continue to support his actions?"

"He has a drought in the west that's going on four years. He has flooding in the plains. He's suffering under riots, poverty, and discrimination. He needs me, but even so, I would not stand by him."

"Then why?"

"Because I need him."

"Do you love him?"

Mexico shakes his head, "Sometimes I hate him." and leaves.

Dominican Republic frowns running a hand through his already disheveled reddish brown hair. Maybe America truly is insane, but whatever he's going through, Mexico's going through worse. Maybe that's why Mexico stays with him. Perhaps it's just a matter of not suffering alone.

0oOo0 /:)

. /europe/20150509-hollande-calls-cameron-consult-ahead-uks-eu-referendum

. /europe/20150508-eu-fears-uk-election-outcome-heralds-devastating-referendum

"I just don't think this is working out with us." England said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean? You can't just walk out! Do you even realize how good you have it?" France cried plaintively.

"Listen, it's not you, it's me. Well, it is partly you. You've been acting kind of weird and extreme lately. It's also Greece."

"Greece will get better. You just can't leave the EU. After all this time we've all got this marriage going and you think you can just up and leave?"

"I'm not necessarily leaving; I just want some time to think."

"Well, that may be, but you have obligations, and that is not something that is so easy to ignore." France huffed. "You know, Germany doesn't want you to go either. You're also worrying Poland. You know we all love you."

"Listen, I've just gotten through a bad break-up can we talk some other time?"

"Break-up? What break-up? I haven't seen anything in the news."

"No, this is nothing to do with the news. Canada caught me cheating with America and I… and I…" He couldn't continue as his voice choked up. He knew it was his fault, but that only made it worse.

.

"Well, I'm in Cuba at the moment, I could stop by Canada and talk to him for you."

"Would you? He won't talk to me; he won't even answer my calls. Just tell him… (sob) just tell him, 'I'm sorry'"

"Mon ami, I don't know what to say. If you just need someone to talk to, feel free to call me."

0oOOo0 France visits Canada

Canada brings a cup of coffee to France, who is seated in Canada's living room. "It was nice of you to stop by."

"Yes, well, I was in the area."

"Yeah, I heard you're interested in oil around Cuba."

"Oil, yes, but it's not just that. This was long overdue, if you ask me. Everyone's very excited by the thaw between America and Cuba."

"Didn't you also have some kind of oil deal with Saddam Hussein before America invaded?"

"Well, that was a long time ago. You know, let's not talk business. It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other. How has my dear friend Canada been?"

2015/05/09/jones-eberle-scores-pair-as-canada-downs-france-at-worlds

"We met recently in Prague on May 9th."

"Did we?" France stuttered, "Well it seems like we're always meeting for work. It would be nice if we met under more enjoyable circumstances."

"It was for hockey."

France blushed, "Ah, yes, I remember now." Canada looked like he doubted that. "Anyway, I'm here now, and this is a great chance to talk. Tell me how've you been."

"Fine." Canada says before lapsing back into an awkward silence.

"Ah, I see." This wasn't really going how France had envisioned. He had hoped to steer the conversation around to England, but that's impossible when there is no conversation. He decided he'd just have to dive in. "I heard that you had a hard time with England recently."

Canada's eyes narrowed, so that's what this is about. "I don't see that it has anything to do with you."

"Mon cher, I know what England did was wrong, and I know it hurt you. I'm not defending him and I'm not saying that you should forgive him. However, he wanted me to pass along the message that he's sorry."

Canada was rigid, throwing up invisible barriers between him and France. "His apologies mean little to me. I'd rather not talk about him."

"But mon cher, you haven't seen how devastated he is. He's broken."

Canada's face remained hard, "Do you expect me to feel sorry for him?"

France sighs, "No, I just thought you should know how much he truly regrets his actions."

"I said that I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine, but if you ever do, know that I'll listen. You are an important friend."

'Who you can't remember.' Canada thinks, but he says nothing more, opting to turn in for the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAA

"What was that?" France cornered Britain after the EU meeting.

"What was what?" Britain asked of France impatiently.

"What was with that angry rant?"

"I wasn't ranting. I expressed my opinions and more importantly the opinions of my people."

"You denounced the EU and all we've worked so hard for."

"I'm tired of being dictated to by a non-representative European bureaucracy! Especially when they want my people to fight!"

"Are you sure you're not letting your personal feelings get in the way?" France's eyes sparkled with anger.

Britain's face turned even redder with rage, if he were not a nation, France would have been worried about him having a stroke. His blood pressure must be through the roof. "Damn right this is personal! The EU has infringed on my sovereignty enough."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You need to move on from your break up with Canada, or at least leave your personal feelings at home when you are here representing Great Britain."

If possible, England looked even angrier. "How dare you say that I'm letting my private life interfere with my job! The things I said represent the views of my people, so just bugger off and mind your own business."

France frowned at the retreating form of England.

ppPPppqqppqq qpg

Canada was shifting in his sleep, muffled sounds of distress emitting from him. He was laying on his stomach with his face pointing toward his left shoulder. He was clutching the blankets around him. Then the bed shifts and warmth moves up his legs and it keeps moving up. A warm body settles over Canada's from, matching his position. Canada stills and his breathing settles down into an even rhythm. Mhmm, but the weight makes it a little hard to breathe.

The two of them shift onto their sides the other body spooning Canada comfortably. The bed shifts some more and in addition to the arms wrapped snugly around Canada are a set of hands caressing his sides. It feels so warm and perfect.

Then something in Canada's mind rebels. Wait there's something wrong, he thinks as his mind forces him to consciousness. A body? Two sets of hands? Canada suddenly jolts awake and tries to sit up, but the arms around him are too powerful.

Canada squeaks and the arms loosen. Canada jolts out of the bed, eyes wide. "What the fuck? America? What the fuck are you doing here?" America props himself up on one arm looking up at Canada, confused. Confused? What the hell did his brother expect? Mexico was behind America, his arms wrapped around America and his head resting on America's left shoulder. Mexico looked sleepy and annoyed at the disturbance that Canada was causing.

Canada briefly felt apologetic toward Mexico, but only briefly. God, these people had some nerve, sneaking into his house. "How did you even get in with the retinal and fingerprint scans?"

"America grew an eyeball." Mexico answered.

"Don't tell him." America hissed.

"You grew an eyeball?" Canada shrieked looking at America's body.

"Not on me you goof. It's a separate eyeball." America explained.

"Yeah, it's really cool, he's grown all kinds of your body parts on rhesus monkey's and pigs."

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" America complained to Mexico.

Mexico just ignored America's interruption, "I bet he could assemble a whole futbol team of you."

"There would be left over bits." America deadpans.

"You grew my body parts on rhesus monkeys and pigs?" Canada is totally freaking at this point.

"Well, I didn't know which would work better, so I used both." America explains trying to calm Canada down.

"That's not the issue, you sick fuck! Do you realize that I changed my security to keep you out?"

America frowns and gets out of the bed, Mexico reluctantly releases America and gets out of the bed as well. They're both starkers and America is, "Completely hairless." Canada breathes in quiet shock.

"Hmhh, yeah, I got a complete wax. I think it shows off my genitals to better advantage. Mexico likes the smoothness, and it makes me a lot more sensitive down there."

Canada's staring. He can't help staring. He's also blushing furiously. It really does show off his brother's body to great advantage. England never bothered with manscaping, especially a full body wax. "Okay." Canada says.

"What?" America looks hopeful.

"Okay. Just this once, but you never come to my home uninvited again." Okay, so his brother was a crazy bastard. That didn't mean he was going to pass up sex with a completely waxed hot guy, who was totally his type. Just this once, yeah, just this once.


	4. Chapter 4

=3 qp db 9/3/15

It was suffocating in the apartment, but Korea would not turn on the air conditioning. Korea would not bow down before the sweltering heat and humidity. The cicadas were out in full force, their drone deafening. One landed on the screen of his open window. He stared at it thoughtfully.

Things had been stressful recently. America had visited, well, it was not so much a visit as a display of support.

news/world-asia-china-34125418

Korea's strange brother in the North had been saber rattling and he'd responded by blasting pop music at his brother. Perhaps he had been too cruel. "Korean pop music, you really are a sadistic bastard!" America had exclaimed. They were in a private room on one of America's aircraft carriers.

"This isn't funny."

"I never said it was."

Well, anyway, whatever. They'd had marathon negotiations and have gotten things calmed down for a little longer. Now if only the US and China would calm down. He had a close relationship with China; he would not risk alienating China. Still, he had to keep the US happy as well.

Yes, he had to keep America happy as well, which was why he was now in Alaska, sitting through presentations on climate change. The weather was decidedly different from Korea, though it wasn't the only thing that was cool. America's greeting had been positively frigid.

The meetings and speeches had finished for the day and Korea sought America out. He found him in one of the smaller meeting rooms having an intense conversation with Canada.

"That time was a mistake." Canada said harshly.

"A mistake! What do you mean, 'A mistake!' we're meant for each other. We belong together!" America's voice was getting louder and more desperate as he talked.

Canada's voice in contrast seemed to be getting quieter, but more intense and crueler. "You've broken into my house. You've used surveillance equipment on me. You've harvested my DNA and have grown body parts. Do you have any idea how creepy all of that is?"

"What!?" the twins looked over at the interruption. Korea hadn't really meant to say that aloud, but that last thing took him by surprise. Canada looked embarrassed, but happy to see Korea. They've had very good relations recently and were fast friends.

America on the other hand, just looked broken, like he didn't really care that Korea was there. Korea, for his part, didn't like to see two of his friends arguing. Canada excused himself and left. Korea was about to leave too, when America called out to him.

"I saw you at that military display in China. China, Russia, and you seem pretty tight." Yeah, he really didn't want to talk about that, but he kind of knew he'd have to. "China is the regional power. He's the second largest military, far outpacing all the others. He's a vital economic partner and a key ally, plus he's family."

"I still don't see why you felt the need to go to a military display. He'd still be all those things, even if you hadn't been there."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me, being torn between the two of you? I have no quarrel with China and I refuse to be pulled into yours."

"So you'd be fine with him taking over the entire Pacific?"

"That's reduction ad absurdum, and you know it."

"I know nothing of the kind. China doesn't seem to have any personally set limits."

"Listen, can't we just leave politics to the politicians for a bit? I really don't want to argue with you. Why don't we go grab some beer and chicken and talk about anything else, okay?"

"Fine, I could use a break from all of this anyway."

-====-++++===-+++ 9/10/15

Korea and America drank and gossiped and ate chicken together. It was a lot of fun. They were walking back to the hotel when Korea asked America, "Why have you been stealing Canada's lovers?" Korea had reached that somber contemplative stage of drunkenness. Otherwise he'd have never broached the subject.

"It's because he belongs with me. I have to show him that they aren't good enough."

"With all of the problems that you have, do you honestly think that you're good enough?"

"Listen, I know I have problems and I'm going to work on them. That's not the point. The point is that I love him more than they ever could. Canada and Mexico are a part of me. They are what make me, me. There are so many families that straddle these borders. We're more deeply connected than family. I can understand if he wants to have a good time and let off some steam with the others, but I'm the one he truly belongs to."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"He doesn't seem to want a committed sexual relationship with you, but I do."

"I thought you were in love with China."

"China's in a monogamous relationship with Russia."

"But you are in love with him."

"I won't deny it."

"Also, you and Germany are very close."

"We are, but it's not really romantic. We're more like friends with benefits."

America looks consideringly at Korea. "Come to think of it, you're very close with Canada."

"He's just a good friend. I enjoy his company and we have a lot of fun together. There's nothing more to it than that."

America looked mollified. "Still, you can't pretend that you have any deep burning passion for me." "No, but you're an important person to me and I want to deepen our relationship. It may not be the world's deepest and most passionate love, but I do love you and I think it could work between us."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't mind a fling or just having a good time, but it has to be Canada. I love Canada."

"But he doesn't want you!" Korea cries out in frustration. "If you love him, then you'd respect his wishes."

"He'll come around." America maintains stubbornly.

"You know what you're doing? It's called stalking and it's not healthy."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then why?"

"Because my world is not complete unless he's a part of it."

Korea could not help but be a little envious. He wished that someone needed him so completely.


	5. Chapter 5

===++-++== 9/13/15

w 2015/09/10/asia/south-korean-stabbing-sentence-u-s-ambassador/

Korea and America were playing video games together when something fell. They both reached down to get it and America's face got cut. "Dude, trim your nails."

"Sorry, sorry." After a pause, "Hey, we always play this same game, why don't we try something else?"

"Are you kidding? This is a really popular game. Even China plays it."

"Fine." Korea huffed with a pout. "Oh, by the way, I heard that Canada is dating Prussia. How are you doing?" Korea looked sympathetic.

America, for his part, looked stunned. "That sneaky secretive bastard."

"Oh. You didn't know." Korea regretted being the one to out Canada. Wait, was that the right way to say it?

America appeared to be lost in thought until he finally muttered, "I'll kill him." Korea really regretted telling America. America turned a very sunny and very false smile to Korea, "It's late and I really should get going. I've let the work pile up, I'm afraid." Korea felt a bit afraid as well. "Anyway, I'll see you. Thanks for putting up with me." America said as he made his way out the door.

"…and you see my problem." America was explaining the situation to Mexico.

"Yeah, you can't really seduce Prussia and a direct threat would just encourage him."

"He's not even a real state and I thought Canada was taking a break from romantic relationships anyway."

"Hey, what can I say? He's got those Nordic good looks and he's a really popular guy."

America looked grumpy. "He's my brother. Why doesn't Prussia just go after his own brother or something?"

Mexico was thinking, "You know, you can't seduce him away, but maybe Austria or Hungary could."

America sighed in frustration, "It's not like I can just walk up and ask Austria or Hungary to seduce Prussia." America sighed again.

"I'm sorry I told him. I just assumed that he already knew." Korea was explaining to Canada.

Canada gave a sigh that was very much like the ones that America gives. "I'm not blaming you. I surprised you knew, though. Still, Prussia's aware of the situation with my brother. We were trying to keep it quiet, though."

"I'm sorry." Korea apologized again.

Prussia walked into the room with beer and various cheese-drowned snacks. Korea helped himself to the beer, but forewent the cheese. Canada had already grabbed a cheese covered something and was consuming it. Prussia laughed fondly at Canada, "You've got cheese on your nose. Here." Prussia leaned in and kissed it off. Canada blushed sweetly.

ww node/21664208/comments#comments

ww news/americas/21664208-canadians-see-themselves-global-benefactors-fact-they-have-been-pinching

++==_-==++-_ 9/14/15

America was standing outside of Germany's house having just rung the bell. A woman that he didn't recognized opened the door. Behind her the noise and activity of a large group of people reached America's ears. He asked the woman, "Is Germany in?" but just received a blank look. Germany rushes to the door, taking the woman's place.

"Who are all these people in your house?"

"Hello America, I'd invite you in, but it's a bit crowded. Why don't we take a walk together."

America walks beside Germany. Germany asks, "What brings you here?"

ww 2015/09/06/travel/saveur-food-awards/

"Nothing really, I just wanted to spend some time with you. We've never really spent any time together outside of work."

This was true, but honestly, Germany had never really felt any need to spend time with America outside of work. "Well, there's a restaurant up ahead. We can grab some dinner there."

++==-_==++-_ 9/18/15

w future/story/20150917-is-another-human-living-inside-you

w news/world-middle-east-34288465

The restaurant turned out to be vegan. America did vegan somewhat, but he wasn't a huge fan. He really wanted a steak or at least some fish, but they were in Berlin, and Germany had been following a vegan diet recently. "Anyway, I've been thinking of building a giant aquarium along my southern border to keep terrorists out."

Germany didn't hate America, but he did think the man was slightly insane and occasionally dangerous. He just nodded, and made a note to himself to make sure that the US wasn't about to do anything that crazy. America says lots of stuff that he never follows through on. The trick was figuring out what he was actually going to do. If only America wasn't so enamored of guns and violence in general.

w ?gws_rd=ssl#q=how+to+date+a+german+guy

America kept taking pictures with his phone, he wrapped an arm around Germany and took a selfie of the two of them at the restaurant. Germany was going to split the bill, but America grabbed it and paid it. Well, Germany would pay the next one. Then they went to a craft fair America tried to engage Germany in idle chit chat to distract him from work, but it was either met with stony silence, curt answers, or far more detailed and serious answers than were warranted.

A comment about a cool belt ended up in a lecture about leatherwork. America would occasionally pull Germany to his side and take selfies of the both of them.

time selfies-cities-world-rankings/

Still, he knew Americans were really into selfies, so he went with it. They walked and talked the day away. It was late and they were alone. "I walk you back to your place." America offered.

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure you make it back okay. Don't wanna leave you alone at night."

"There's no need. We don't really have that much crime here."

"You don't want me to walk you back?"

"I don't mind. It's just that there's no point." America grabbed the German towards him again and took another selfie of the two of them. He then walked Germany back home. They said goodbye at the door and America uploaded the photos to his various social media accounts.

Prussia was surfing the web on his tablet, Canada curled up on the sofa beside him. All of the states obsessively follow each other on social media. Canada felt Prussia jerk, "What's wrong?" Canada asks looking at the screen of Prussia's tablet. Prussia was scrolling through pictures of America with a huge grin plastered on his face with a sedate looking Germany gripped to his side.

A caption under one of the pictures read: Walking Germany home. Don't want anything bad to happen to him. Canada gave a nervous chuckle. It wasn't funny, but he was getting a bit hysterical. "He wouldn't actually do anything. He's just trying to manipulate you. He and Germany have pretty good relations."

Prussia looked at Canada with a mixture of guilt and pity. "Can you really say that? Can you guarantee that he wouldn't hurt West? You know him better than anyone. He doesn't always act in accordance with his country. In fact his behavior is often a bit schizophrenic."

"It's not that he acts contrary to his country. His country is diverse and kind of crazy. There's not really much consensus, especially with such a large population. Sometimes where he is in the country affects his personality."

Prussia looks Canada directly in the eye. "Can you promise me that he won't hurt West?"

Canada's hands start to tremble and he drops his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Notes: This may be Explicit, I'm not sure.

Ramblings: I used the maximum rating that fanfiction has. I received notice that one of my stories exceeded their maximum rating. I thought about going to . I tried to delete this account, but couldn't. I'm not opening another account while this one is still open.

Again, this may be explicit, so continue only if you're okay with that.

++====++-_==== 9/19/15 new

"West, I just don't want you to be alone with him."

Germany sighed and massaged his temple. Why was everyone so worried about him? He can take care of himself. "East, he's really not that bad a person. Plus it would be strange for me to be unwilling to be alone with him. If you could give me some reason why?"

"He's unstable, paranoid, and trigger happy."

"He's a good cook and I have a standing invitation to vacation in Tennessee."

"Tennessee? Why Tennessee? Never mind, it doesn't matter. You're not going to go anyway."

"You know Prussia, you talk about America being paranoid, but you're the one who sounds paranoid. Trust me to make my own decisions and to take care of myself."

"Sheiße, West! I love you more than anything! You have no idea how much I've given up and how much more I would give up for you!"

"That's not true. I know how much you love me, because it's how much I love you. I'll be careful and I'll try not to be alone with him. I don't spend that much time with him anyway."

"That's all I'm asking West." And because he was emotionally drained and worked up at the same time he went up to his brother. Wrapping his arms around the taller blond's neck, he pulled him into a kiss.

Lips, hesitantly at first, then with increasing passion returned the kiss. Lips parting, hands grabbing, breathing rapidly elevating. Yet, Prussia's mind couldn't help but turn to slenderer hands and an even taller frame.

Clothes hastily stripped from his body as West relinquished the tight control he constantly kept on himself. Hands roughly pulling him into position. Prussia dreamed of relaxing with a joint and casually shed clothes. He could almost feel gentle hands exploring every inch of his body.

And though he could go faster on German roads, dreams of driving in one direction from morning to sunset and into the night as he covers endless tracks of land flooded his thoughts.

Heavy breathing, grunts, and moans issue from his brother's lips. Yet his ears hear quieter more breathy pants and high-pitched nasal cries of yearning. German and Italian (blame Italy) curses are flung at him as his ass is pounded into. Still he yearns for passionate French and English exclamations of love.

Yes, Prussia loved his brother and would give up everything for him.

Canada was furious with his brother. He'd had enough. "You fucking piece of shit! How dare you! How dare you threaten his brother!"

"I didn't threaten anyone." America answers with a sly grin plastered on his face. "Anyway, shouldn't you be focusing on your economy? Low oil prices aren't exactly your friend. You're not riding as high as you were when it was around 4 bucks a gallon."

Canada grimaced, "I didn't come here to discuss politics or economics! I came to tell you to stay the fuck out of my personal life. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? What the fuck…" Canada started tearing up, though he had tried not to, "What the fuck do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

America stopped smiling, "You know, China is off the coast of Alaska."

Canada looked up through his tears at his brother. "What?"

"China is off the coast of Alaska. Iran is getting nukes, with or without a deal. Tension between the Koreas is increasing. IS is spreading like a disease through the Middle East. The entire population of Syria is trying to relocate, rather than standing their ground. Russia's interfering in Ukraine and Syria, while working closely with China, who claims sovereignty in the waters of other states. I'm getting ready for WWIII."

w 2015/07/01/opinions/singer-space-war/

Canada staggered back. "You're crazy." he breathed.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen. I'm just saying that we have to be prepared."

Canada shook his head as if trying to clear it. "What does this have to do with you harassing my lovers?"

"We share a common fate. More than anyone, I need to know that I can trust you."

"Yet you hope to win my faith through cruelty and deceit?"

"Canada, you're mine." What was terrifying was how calm America looked as he said those words as if he was stating a simple fact. "You're my back door and my front yard. We're not just twins, we're conjoined twins. I could no more separate myself from you than I could sever my head from my torso."

Canada back away, he didn't want to deal with this. He just didn't want to deal with this. It would be so easy to get swept away. It would be so easy to lose himself in America's insanity. Images of tropic nights and vast deserts, blue grass and red clay, the mighty Mississippi and the familiar prairie ran through his mind. His brother was beautiful and strong and crazy as fuck. And there was a wildness in Canada that craved that insanity.

America was the sun and Canada the moon, Apollo and Artemis. But he felt no shame and wore his vestal livery with pride. The balance of twins, Gemini, one completing the other. "I'm not doing this. Just leave me alone."

With that Canada fled trying not to see the despair in America's eyes.

==+++-_+++- 9/22/15


	7. Chapter 7

==+++-_+++- 10/2/15 new

w .c /news/worldnews/centralamericaandthecaribbean/mexico/11903742

America went home to his Mexican brother. "Hey, 'the hair' has been talking smack about me and my brothers. I'm starting to think that you kind of hate me. Otherwise, why would he be so popular?"

He didn't need this, didn't he have enough to deal with. He had to cope with Russia in Syria and China's hacks. He'd just gotten turned down by Canada. He didn't need a fight with Mexico.

"Well, yeah, a part of me hates you, but a part of me loves you as well. Either way, we're stuck together. Anyway, it's not like you always like me." America's eyes rake over Mexico's well-toned form. Mexico was built without being bulky.

lill art/Hetalia-Mexico-s-Diary-449202887

Mexico sighed, he didn't hate America, "Listen, all I want is for you to treat me with a little respect. You're so smug sometimes. Why can't you just show me some basic courtesy?"

America caressed Mexico's arms and pulled him into a hug. "By the way, thanks for sending me those prisoners. You know, you really worry about your sovereignty too much."

Mexico looked up into America's deceptively innocent eyes. He didn't entirely trust America and he just couldn't open up to him completely. How can you open up to someone who's constantly looking down on you?

=====+++++++-_ 10/24/15

w .co

w .c

w .c a/news/world/hurricane-patricia-canadians-mexico-1.3287323

America felt bad, Mexico felt worse. It's the most powerful hurricane ever recorded. People had just lost what they had spent a lifetime building. Some help is forthcoming but a lot more is needed. Still they would cope, they would cope as best they could, because they had no choice.

Canada stopped by to pick up America and they both went to visit Mexico. "Wow, you look like crap!" America blurted out when he saw Mexico.

Mexico scowled, "Gee, muchas gracias, pedazo de mierda, you look good too." (Thanks a lot, you piece of shit.)

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Canada asked looking sympathetic.

"I'm managing." Mexico muttered bitterly.

"I brought beer." America offered. Although American beer wasn't his favorite, Canada joined America and Mexico. They tossed back a few, but soon Mexico said that he had to get back to coping with the disaster. America said he had to head back to Texas.

======+++++-_ 10/20/15

Canada was really focused on reading the documents in front of him. No, he had not zoned out into a zombie like state from the mind numbing documents. He was just really focused.

If he hadn't been so focused, he might have noticed the figure coming up behind him. As it was he didn't notice anything until there was a pair of hands over his eyes and an unnecessarily loud voice in his ear saying, "Guess who?"

Canada glared, "How did you get past security?"

America looked puzzled, "What security?"

w .c a/news/trending/justin-trudeau-answers-public-letter-1.3287160

10/24/15

"This is a government building. You have to go through security to get in."

"Are you sure there's security? I mean, I saw some of my smoking buddies hanging around, but I didn't see anybody with guns."

"Never mind. What do you want?"

"Some Canadian meat in my mouth."

Canada sighed, "America, I'm busy; go home."

"You know, it's not like you always go along with me. I'm not that bad you know. I'm better than a lot of other people that you do business with."

America rolled Canada's chair back and twirled it around. He dropped to his knees so that his arms rested on Canada's lap and he was eyeing Canada's crotch. "I wasn't joking about wanting you in my mouth." America looked seductively up into Canada's eyes. "Fuck me, Canada. Fuck my mouth. Fill me up with your sharp scent."

What could Canada do? Sure he was mad at America, but it was really hard to say no to an offer like that.


	8. Chapter 8

arc hiveofourown works/2905562?view_adult=true

Notes: It was this work containing possessive America that inspired me. I found that I really like possessive America.

w experts/sean-jameson/how-give-head

11/6/15: Notes: Dates are the dates when certain parts were written.

Canada came back too himself. This was why. This was why America kept interfering in his relationships. He realized that he was leading America on. He had said no, he had told himself that he was going to be firm. But he could not deny he had always been drawn to the man.

If you took politics out of it, if you took their status as states out of it, well, America was still a bastard. But there was a deep twisted part of him that wanted that insane bastard. And he had to admit that he got so sick of the politics. He was so sick of having to hate this person or love that person. He was sick of the blame game where everyone's problems are someone else's fault.

America had already extracted Canada's member. He had a long way to go, Canada's member was soft. Canada was aroused, but the arousal had travelled south…yet. Who better to draw Canada south than America?

America gently dragged the tip of Canada's sweet hockey stick of love across his lips. The lips have a high nerve density and he wanted to feel Canada against them. He wanted to start with gentle stimulation to wake the nerve endings up with sweet promises of more to come.

He drew his thumb from the tip down the corpus spongiosum at the center of the underside of the penis. He drew his thumb back up over Canada's hardening member. He was flicking his tongue over the tip, gently starting to push back the foreskin with his tongue. He had started dipping the very tip just past his lips.

Canada could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel the playful, teasing gestures of his brother. America was a forbidden fruit, a sweet nectar, a drug that pulled him in. "Where's Mexico?"

America paused in his ministrations, "He said that if you're not interested, you're not interested. That he doesn't intend to waste his time chasing after you. " America allowed his index finger to move up and down the center of the back of Canada's scrotum. He decided to take one of Canada's testicles into his mouth.

He really didn't want to have this conversation. Mexico was sensitive about blatant sexual harassment. Some asshole had pulled a stunt on tv. Mexico was getting sick of it, he was getting sick of the blatant abuse of one half of his population by the other half. Anyway, he said that had things to deal with and that he was no longer interested in helping America coerce Canada.

Seriously, just as it seemed that Canada was warming up to him, Mexico pulled away. However, he would get them both, they were already bound together as states. Why was it so hard to get them to bind together as lovers? He loved their taste, he loved holding them and being held by them. He loved being sandwiched between them. He wanted the sex, but he also wanted the warmth and the kinship.

Canada's taste was intoxicating. It was maple or sunbeams or rainbow farts. It was male and pungent and oh, so very human. His sense of taste and smell, told him it was disgusting, but it spoke to something deeper and more primal. The pheromone rich sent made him so very aroused causing his hands and mouth to work Canada harder.

Canada had been grasping America's shoulders and playing with his hair. He had started working the cowlick that stood up easily syncing with America's movements. It was all so easy; it was all so natural. Canada was making shallow thrusts, he couldn't stop himself. It was so good, the feel of America's teasing mouth, the sure movements of his hands.

He pulled America's head up, signaling for America to get down on all fours. They were both still completely dressed, it was just that Canada's pants and underwear were pushed down to just below the top of his thighs. Canada drew his thumb over the surface of America's lips. He gently angled America's head with his left hand as he guided himself with his right. America's dropped open obligingly and Canada began gently thrusting. God it was good, it was so good, being enveloped by him. Feeling welcomed and loved and needed. He was on good terms with a lot of states, but none of them needed him. America needed him. America needed him in every way that it was possible to need someone.

America was his bright sun and he was the cool moon and together they would pull the tides of this world.

10/29/15

You know Canada? I'm sick of it too. People think that it's a circle. That we just keep repeating the same cycles over and over again. However, it's not a circle; it's a spiral. You feel it too. I know you do. You voted out the incumbent. Well, it's worse for me. I'm tired of being at the mercy of Big Business.

Both parties and all of the politicians are mere puppets of big business. In the meantime, my jobs have been shipped overseas and the middle class has been practically wiped out. Violence has been on the rise, because my people have been damaged.

This time Canada, this time I'm going to shake free. This time I'm going to take back my country. I'm tired of laying down and taking it, while Big Business has his way with me. I'm tired of my elections being bought and paid for. I'm going to break free of these chains.

Canada found America's look electric; his insanity palpable. He could feel himself succumbing to those blue depths. He too was frustrated, discontent. Never mind that some of his discontent was with America. Maybe, just maybe, he and America could start over.

Ht 2015/10/25/news/ai-weiwei-lego/

Big Business, who was over at China's, sneezed. He was looking down at the toilet bowl in puzzlement. "China, honey, what's with the toy blocks in the toilet? Is this some new fad in China that I should be aware of?"

ww bernardhenri-levy/the-new-moscowteers_b_

ww admiral-jim-stavridis-ret/new-cold-war-under-the-sea_b_ ?utm_hp_ref=world&amp;utm_hp_ref=world

ww entry/iran-syria-peace-talks-vienna_5630c528e4b0631799102342?utm_hp_ref=world

ww entry/turkish-police-media-erdogan-election_5630af93e4b00aa54a4be9d3?utm_hp_ref=world


End file.
